


D'amore e dolore

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Loki Feels, Translation Available, Wordcount: 100-500, implied Thorki
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lei l'ha trovato in mezzo alle ombre e all'ombra vorrebbe strapparlo.</i><br/>Sigyn agli occhi di Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'amore e dolore

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Of love and sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670727) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot)



> Drabble arrivato assolutamente dal nulla; Sigyn mi incuriosisce, ma non sono una shipper ~~come si capisce dal finale~~ , né volevo farne una bambolina. Boh, prendetela com'è ;-p  
> Verse? Un misto di film (2011), mitologia norrena e fantasia.

 

Sigyn, bionda, bella e coraggiosa.   
Sigyn, occhi di cielo e voce d'uccello. Semplice ma intelligente – ingenua benché intuitiva. Le empatie che nascono nella solitudine e nel bisogno raramente sono perfette; ma, anche se l'onniscienza è dono di un solo trono, Loki ha finalmente incontrato qualcuno che sa vedere e desiderare quanto si nasconde dietro la sua maschera.   
Lei l'ha trovato in mezzo alle ombre e all'ombra vorrebbe strapparlo. Forse non sarà possibile: altro fato decretarono le Norne al fuso della sua nascita.   
«Ma tenterò.»   
Sigyn la Fedele. Madre dei suoi figli.   
Sigyn, consolazione di ben altro amore.


End file.
